love you forever
by Unnie tsukiyomi1
Summary: ikuto vuelve despues de 8 años a japon pero no vuelve solo ,vuelve con su novia alice como se sentira amu / ahhhh soy super mega mala hacienda samurai pero porfi pasen a leer este fic


Konishiwa mina! nueva historia

Bueno como siempre estos personajes no me pertenecen shugo chara peach-pit

Utau pov

-que como que vuelves hoy a japon!-dijo una utau muy histérica

-si hermanita vuelvo hoy a las 3 de la tarde-dijo una voz por el otro lado del teléfono

-pero porque no me dijiste antes ikuto-dijo con un puchero parecía una niña chiquita

-porque te quería dar una sorpresa-dijo ikuto de lo mas normal

-no te creo, creo que vienes ma por amu que por otra cosa-dijo utau enojada

-ucrrr….-se escucho como ikuto tosia por el otro lado del celular

-wijiiiiiiii parece que a mi hermanito todavía le gusta a amu –dijo aciendole burla

-ikuto miamor con quien hablas-di escucho

- i.. ikuto quen esta con tigo ,porque te dice miamor,….. IMBESIL no me digas que no esperaste a amu!-dijo utau super mega enojada

-lo siento utau tengo que enganchar… nos vemos a las tres ok-dijo apurado

-IKUTO!-grito utau

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amu pov

Después de que ikuto se fue a japon pasaron 8 años y me converti en modelo, era muy famosa ya que también era bailarina de hip hop y daba giras por todo el mundo bailando.

En ese momento estaba en una sesión de fotos

-Exelente pose amu…., ok es todo por hoy gracias a todos por venir-dijo el fotógrafo

Después que me cambie me fui a mi apartamento, estaba exhausta de cambiarme tanto de ropa

En eso mi celular sono y conteste era ..tadase?

-hola-conteste

-oh amu como estas-dijo tada

-bien y tu ,uhh tanto tiempo-dije

-si lo se, …. Oye amu podrias venir hoy a mi casa?-pregunto tadase

-claro a que hora?- dije

-que tal si a las cuatro-dijo el

-perfecto-dije emocionada

-bueno nos vemos orita bye-dijo

-bye bye-dije

Bueno me da tiempo para descanzar tres horas ya que apenas son las 12,

-a descanzar!-dije me fuy corriendo a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, y Morfeo me atrapo

4 HORAS DEPUES

RING RING( N/A: wow que ringtone mas moderno jijiji)

Empeso a sonar el cellular de amu , y amu se levanto con pereza y contest el telefono aun media dormida

-amu donde estas!-dijo tadase

-mmmmmm muerta en la cama-dije

-dios amu que no ibas a venir a las cuatro a mi casa-dijo el

-ahhhh perdón tada me quede dormida ,pero voy de volada para alla-dije e enganche

-dios como se me pudo olvidar aish!, que boba soy tsk-

Bueno me vesti con una camisa de manga larga color rosa de bolitas y un pantalón largo color blanco con bolitas negras y unos convers negros, me hice una coleta y me puse mis espejuelos al estilo niki y también mis pulceras rokeras

-LISTA!-baje al estacionamiento y me subi a mi BMW color negro, becho becho, y aranque a casa de tadase

Por el camino puse el disco de bridgit mendler y puse la canción ready or not me la pase todo el camino cantando

-you be my William i'll be your kate living like a fairy tale,so ohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhhhh-literalmente

Cuando llegue a la casa de tadase vi el carro de utau ,kukai,rima y yaya parquiado en frente de su casa

Parquie mi carro y me baje

Cuando ente a la casa los hermanitos gemelos de tadase vinieros a saludarme

-AMU!-dijeron los dos a la misma vez

-enanos como están-dije

-bien y tu como estas amu chan-dijeron

-bien buena, na na na esroy bien- dije basilando

-jajajajajajaja-se rieron todos

-omg si es la modelo hinamori amu!-dijo una chica rubia

-tada ella es tu prima?-pregunte

-no,ella es mi novia-dijo un chico de cabello azulado

O.O IKUTOOO!

-O.O i….. ikuto?-dije sorprendida y a la vez dolida

-el mismo de hace 8 años atrás-dijo el muy desgraciado

No lo puedo creer, espere 8 putos años sin tener ninguna relación esparando a que el regresara, y si que regreso pero con alguien mas

Quería llorar pero el no se merrese ni unas de mis lagrimas

Asi que no me voy a humillar en frente de el

-wow no has cambiado nada ikuto-dije

-tu si que has cambiado amu-dijo el mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-amu estas bien,te ves palida-pregunto yaya

-solo estoy un poco mareada-dije

Tadase se levanto inmediatamente y me sento fue a la cosina a traerme un vaso de agua

-te sientes mejor amu?-pregunto

-si grasias-dijo

-oye no estaras embarazada-pregunto esa estúpida

-ojala fuera eso-todos en la sala se sonrojaron menos tadase, tadase sabia que yo tenia una enfermedad que apenas le habían encontrado una cura

-porque dices eso, que tienes-pregunto ikuto

-nada que te importe, porque mejor n o te preocupas por tu novia oki- dije me pare y todos me miraban sorprendidos ,Sali de la casa seguida de ikuto

-amu amu-corrio hacia mi y me agarro del brazo

-sueltame-dije

-no hasta que me digas que te pasa-dijo

-quieres saber pues ok te lo dire-dije y me solte de su agarre- lo que pasa es que espere 8 putos años de mi vida encontrando mi verdadero ser ,ESPERANDO A QUE TU VOLVIERAS PARA DECIRTE MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS! Y TENGO UNA EMFERMEDAD QUE APENAS LE ENCONTRARON UNA CURA! ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA!-dije para empesar a llorar

-amu- dijo en voz baja, y luego me abrazo y yo empese a llorar mas-amu te amo

-como puedes decir eso cuando tienes una novia-dije molesta

-pero yo no la amo, solo me hice novia de ella para hacer a mi padre feliz lla que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida-dijo cogiendo tocando mi megilla con su mano

-ikuto…..ahhh IKUTO!-dije llorando-te a…amo i ikuto-dije abrazandolo

-yo mas amu koi yo mas-dijo el devolviéndome el abrazo

Bueno fin del primer epi espero que les alla gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo no olviden dejar review los amo bye bye mina


End file.
